User talk:YaMoreMedia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nicki Minaj Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicki Minaj page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful request for adoption. Feel free to let us know if you need any help. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you very much for your message! I've been involved in other Wikis before but I never dreamed that there could be ones for just one person...once I found out that there was a Nicki Wiki, I had to get involved! I see that the site is very small, but I also know that a lot of people don't understand Nicki, the alter-egos, etc., and I think by having an encyclopedia of her will finally clear up the confusion and convert a few haters along the way. I like the fancy pink infoboxes you've made, but is there any way you can use them without filling out every category? I mean, once the page is made for one of Nicki's other alter-egos, such as Dexter, it'd be easier to leave categories like "relatives" blank (as she has none to speak of) than to explain that she doesn't. I've seen infoboxes on other Wikis where leaving such a field blank will make it not show up on the page. Do you know if you could write code to make such a thing happen? It is too complex for me. Otherwise, thank you for everything! I am working on creating essential pages that should definitely be included here and backing up as much un-obvious information from reliable sources such as mypinkfriday.com and Nicki's Twitter. I look forward to working more with you and let me know if there's anything I can do/improve on! M. H. Avril 07:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Becoming an admin is tighter than a d*ck in a butt! Thank you for my little "promotion" and I am going to try to direct traffic from a Minaj fansite that I'm involved in here--hopefully we can bring this Wiki to life. :As for the infobox thing, check out the one I made (I copied the format from another Wiki): Template:Song/Beam Me Up Scotty. It's definitely not as pretty as Template:About/Alter Ego, but if there is a field on Beam Me Up Scotty one that we don't know, we can just leave it blank and it won't appear, while we're required to put "unknown" in the alter ego one. I'm not super smart on editing those things but I think it looks a bit unprofessional to have a ton of boxes filled with "unknowns"; check out Cookie, for instance--and btw I love the "unknown alter ego" picture. :Anyway, thank you for your help and I look forward to getting the gospel according to Nicki down on this website :) M. H. Avril 04:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) diamond marine Main Page Hey there, would it be okay with you if I gave the main page a makeover? One thing that will help the wiki grow is to have the slider images on the main page link to articles within the wiki. Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ' 01:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Make me admin? Since you only logged in 2 weeks ago, I'm assuming that if I request you to make me an admin, you will do it. Please? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC)